My Heart Belongs to Me
by NeverLookBackSamurai
Summary: I didn’t know why I was. I remember every fabrication. When I saw my Somebody, I knew my time had come, and suddenly I knew. I looked at our saluting hands with wonder, and I felt content at last.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to Square Enix or Disney in any way or form.

* * *

Note: This piece of writing is loosely based on Kingdom Hearts 2. It is more of the author's take on a "what if" of sorts.

* * *

To Michelle, whom I wouldn't know how to go on without. Thank you for getting me out of the harmful rut. And to Chad, whom I thank for helping me find my own light in a sea of darkness.

* * *

_I didn't know my name, that first time I stood on two feet before a cold, wrought-iron gate, surrounded by the scent of healthy foliage. I didn't know who I was, that first time I stared into molten gold eyes that pierced through my hazy, questioning mind. But the name I was given gave me purpose, a sense of belonging, however warped and twisted it was…_

_I didn't know why I __was, when I felt cool leather against my skin in an even colder world that held no warmth, save that which came from the rapidly fading hope of one day attaining what I knew I could never have…_

_I didn't know why the Flurry of Dancing Flames extended his hand to me, a gesture that seemed ironic in the way he helped me see a brighter light, made me feel hope. I didn't know why eleven other soulless puppets, consumed by darkness, were my only companions, why they had no other goal than to regain what they had readily volunteered to lose…_

_The first time I felt even the most brief moment of emotion came when my friends surrounded me, welcoming me unconditionally with smiles and open arms. I remember my first taste of the delicious concoction called sea-salt ice cream, how Axel and I would laugh and joke at the hilarity of the Organization and its purpose…_

_I remember every fabrication, every pretending I forced myself to endure to convince myself I was still real, still had my own heart. Though time and again, I knew my efforts were futile; darkness never left the gaping hole in my chest, an intense reminder of what I had yet to understand, or possibly never would understand…_

_I remember why I left, how I knew someone was searching for me. I knew it without knowing that they needed something I had, though I had never had anything in my short, unmentionable life save my keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could hear a resounding thudding, the soft cries of names barely perceptible to me: 'Kairi'… 'Riku'…_

_I remember when I left, leaving my best friend behind, mourning what we both knew he could never endure because he could not feel. I remember thinking that I wouldn't be missed, how no one would care. Even if they did, and sent someone to find me, I would personally make sure their mission would end in vain…_

_They came for me, as I came to know they would. My only hope then was to continue the façade I had begun, the one I had bargained with DiƵ and the man called Ansem to help me create. I let them create as they willed, begging them only to keep my sense of belonging and purpose, things that DiƵ frowned on and laughed at in disdain…_

_I came to know, as they told me much later, that I was the keyblade wielder's Nobody. The first time I saw him, after fighting the damned betrayer DiƵ, I knew my time had come. I felt inexplicably light, saw a welcoming light in the darkness I had carried with me for too long…_

_Suddenly, I knew. I knew what it felt like to have what all Nobodies killed to try and attain…_

* * *

"Sora."

"Huh? Who are you?" I couldn't help but smile at his naïveté.

"I'm your Nobody. But despite whatever you hear about us, it's possible to get our hearts back." He could tell I wasn't a threat, and the curve that struck his lips pulled the pink skin up. I couldn't help but smile myself, as he extended a hand to me. I took it without a second thought.

"I guess you look kind of familiar. Our eyes are the same color," he said. Suddenly, without warning, we fell to the ground, laughing as we'd never laughed before in our lives, the absurdity of the statement hitting home hard. I wiped the tears out of my eyes as I looked at him, holding out my right arm in a friendship salute.

"You'd better watch out now, because with two souls inhabiting one body, our hearts might conflict sometimes." Sora looked at me, considering, before meeting my salute with his own.

"Fine by me. But really, who are you?" I smiled, looking at our meeting arms, hope and pure happiness flooding my system from my Somebody beside me.

"My name is Roxas," I said with some wonder, "and my heart belongs to me."


End file.
